


Milk money

by doctorziegler



Series: Overwatch Kink Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (just a warning), (since both genji and hanzo are dating mccree), (super brief mentions of shimadacest), Anal Plug, Bathtub Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double penetration with toys, Enemas, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milk, Milk enemas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Squirt - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, milk bath, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Jesse McCree has never been the sort to cry over spilled milk.(Written for Day 4 ofOverwatch Kink Week:Double (or more) Penetration|||tentacles/Xenophilia, + my own addition ofLactation Kink/Milk Kink)





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what to say here apart from that this is absolutely filthy. bye
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

' _Follow the breadcrumbs, cowboy_ ', the note pinned to the door had said, in Hanzo's rather distinct handwriting. Jesse wasn't entirely sure what his lover had planned for him _this_ time, but he knew Hanzo's devious games well enough that the obscure message was more than enough to get his heart pounding.

He'd just returned from a nearly week-long mission alongside Lena and Fareeha, had been in fleeting correspondence with Hanzo as often as he'd had time, between barrages of bullets and desperate-to-kill Talon operatives. They hadn't had a chance for a touchy-feely reunion quite yet, and Jesse knew he wouldn't even get to see Genji— his _other_ boyfriend, which he could still hardly believe; who the hell got to date a pair of brothers in _real_ life, for Chrissake—  for at _least_ another week, since the cyborg had been deployed on a mission of his own, much to both his brother's  _and_ Jesse's dismay.

Jesse'd barely had time to stuff a hot meal in his mouth before he'd rushed to he and Hanzo's shared quarters, and, then, of course, had stumbled onto the mysterious note.

Hanzo must have been craving some 'alone time' with his lover just as badly as Jesse was, which Jesse had less than no complaints about.

Gently closing the door behind him, Jesse slipped out of his boots, bare feet shuffling across the plush carpet as he followed Hanzo's makeshift trail of breadcrumbs— which, unsurprisingly, consisted of clothing Jesse knew all too well belonged to the archer.

The trail ended at the bathroom door, which was only slightly ajar, revealing pale light shining from within— along with the soft sounds of splashing. ... _Splashing_?

Truth be told, a bath sounded mighty tempting, Jesse thought to himself, opening his mouth to say as much as he stepped inside—

And then fell dead silent, unaware of how the _hell_ he was supposed to proceed from here.

"Welcome home," Hanzo purred from over the rim of a glass of _something_ rich and alcoholic, submerged to the chest in the bathtub's pearly liquid. "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost on your way here. The trail wasn't _too_ difficult for you to follow, was it?" 

The man was draped over the edge of the large tub with an irresistible smirk on his face, droplets of— holy fucking _Christ_ , droplets of _milk_ clinging to his skin as he set his drink down on the floor, dark brown eyes locked on Jesse's frozen form. "Is something the matter, gunslinger? You look... _tense_."

McCree stood very still for a solid thirty seconds, one hand up at his shirt collar like he had been intending to pull it off and jump in the tub with Hanzo immediately. Finally, he made a sound, a slightly choked whine of— what? Horny confusion? "Uh, sugar," his drawl was suspiciously higher-pitched than usual as he spoke, excitedly hesitant, "is that...?"

Yeah, it was _definitely_ milk, dripping obscenely down the curve of Hanzo's chest; his lover was obviously drunk, too, or tipsy at the very least, judging by the flush in his cheeks. "Holy. Fuck," Jesse mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck with a shaky hand before finally deciding to sit down on the cool tile floor. "Y'sure do know how to give a guy a welcome home."

Hanzo laughed, the sound warm and familiar to Jesse's ears as he sloshed around in the tub's creamy contents. "You know, I didn't even know what a 'milk bath' _meant_ , pornographically, until last night," Hanzo's words were slightly slurred, proving to Jesse that he _was_ , undeniably, more than just a little inebriated.

"We were all foolishly discussing some of the most unusual things we'd stumbled across while searching for... masturbatory material, and, well." Hanzo gestured to the bathtub, a knowing smirk on his face as he stroked a milky hand between his impressive pecs. " _This_ came up, and I needed to see it for myself— to see what all, exactly, it entailed. To see whether or not it would be something _you_ , with that particular fetish of yours, might enjoy."

If any of the milk on Hanzo's chest was of his own making, Jesse had no way to be sure— the man was positively  _covered_ in the white substance, painted in it, looking simultaneously more filthy than Jesse'd ever seen him—  _and_ more majestic, however the hell _that_ was possible.

"So?" Hanzo smirked, a self-satisfied grin on his handsome face that effortlessly sent chills down Jesse's spine. "Do you like what you see?"

Jesse didn't trust himself to formulate words at this point; he nodded instead, rather vigorously, eyes roving quickly back and forth over Hanzo's body, like he couldn't decide where to even look. "... Shit," he managed to say, raspy and pleased, "never would've thought you'd put somethin' like _this_ together on your own."

It was usually himself— or Genji, to be fair— who came up with the nasty ideas. Jesse scooted himself closer, until he could rest his arm on the side of the tub.

"Oh?" Hanzo coyly raised his eyebrows, downing another mouthful of liquor before offering the half-emptied glass to Jesse, instead. "I didn't think I had already become so... _predictable_." When he was sober, maybe; what Jesse _hadn't_ accounted for was Hanzo's borderline-playboy antics, the kind that only reared their head when the man had had a _little_ too much to drink. Then, with his permanently-sour mood and snobby inhibitions set aside, he and Genji became a force to be reckoned with, always showing their mutual lover the time of his life.

It just usually didn't happen when Hanzo was _alone_.

(Maybe, though, he was doing this _because_ he was alone; did Hanzo want to share this with Jesse, and with Jesse alone, to claim something _first_ , for himself, something that Genji had yet to explore with the man he'd known a decade longer than Hanzo had?)

As Jesse took a swig of the offered alcohol, Hanzo lifted himself out of the water— the _milk_ , Jesse had to remind himself— and shamelessly exposing his naked body to Jesse's hungry gaze. "You _have_ fantasized about this, I hope." An exploratory hand delved between Hanzo's thighs, smooth cunt only half-visible as he hovered teasingly above the milk's surface. Deft archer's fingers hovered over his clit, a smile on Hanzo's flushed face as he parted his puffy labia, allowing Jesse to watch the milk cascade down his pelvis and onto his sex. "I wouldn't want all of my planning to have been for nothing."

Jesse had to resist the urge to bite down on the rim of the glass, the expensive alcohol burning its way down his throat. His wandering gaze had locked onto Hanzo's hand, and the way his fingers were parting his lips, the streams of milk turning the dark brownish-pink flesh much paler.

"If I hadn't, I sure as hell will after this."

He had, though, of course— had probably had every milk-related fantasy known to man, as Hanzo was more than well-aware of. Jesse had pressed his hip up against the tub, now, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers against Hanzo's soaked, silky hip. "And hell, baby, y'know, you couldn't  _ever_ be predictable."

Hanzo slapped Jesse's hand away after a moment's hesitation, as if, in his inebriated state, he couldn't decide which option was preferable: for Jesse to currently be hands-on, or hands- _off_ with him, at least until instructed otherwise. "Ah-ah," Hanzo clicked his tongue dismissively, as though he were admonishing a _horse_ , and not a man; not his _lover_. "I expect you to be patient enough to _watch_ , until _I_ decide I'm finished toying with you."

Jesse may have been as close to the tub as humanly possible, but Hanzo slipped just out of his grasp regardless, arms spread out along the bathtub's marble rim as he did so. "The reward for your patience will be well worth it, I assure you."

Long fingers encircled the bulbous end of a decently-sized syringe, an unusual object that was settled next to a trio of anal plugs along the tub's edge, each one larger than the next— and each one already coated in milk.

_Oh, shit._

Jesse's reluctant whine drew out into a longer, throatier one once the pieces clicked into place. Just how long had Hanzo been in the tub, playing with himself? One toy after another, as the milk grew lukewarm, waiting for Jesse to show up—

He practically writhed at the mental image, letting his arm fall limp, now partially submerged in the milk. "But, darlin'—" He knew very well that Hanzo didn't care how much he whined, but that he expected him to, regardless. "I ain't seen you in so _long_..." His eyes followed Hanzo's every movement as he spoke, his mouth caught in the purgatory between bone-dry and salivating.

"So?" Hanzo slid through the milk towards his bemoaning lover, whatever object he'd picked up obscured beneath the pearly liquid's surface as he moved. "You're seeing me _now_ , aren't you?" The smirk on Hanzo's face seemed permanent, the smug expression reaching his eyes and making him appear positively devilish. It was undoubtedly a combination of their time spent apart, and the liquor— Hanzo was _typically_ the shyer of the Shimada siblings, but under the right circumstances, he could easily knock the more experienced Jesse onto his ass.

Like _now_ , for example.

Once he'd closed the distance between them, Hanzo trailed his fingers along the length of the arm that Jesse had allowed to dip into the tub, stroking the man's thick arm hair through the creamy milk. "Aren't you the _least_ bit interested in seeing what I've been... _doing_ to myself, while waiting for you...?"

Oh, he had an idea; a very explicit, specific idea, and one that was making him rub his thighs together, hip pressed against the tub.

Jesse was practically chewing through his lip by now. "Are you gonna show me?" He wanted to know, not removing his hand from the milk, but not moving to touch Hanzo, either— not after being told not to.

Graciously, Hanzo lifted himself out of the milk, thighs spread as he settled himself atop the edge of the tub, back pressed up against the tiled wall. Jesse had the absolute pleasure of bearing witness to his lover's muscles flexing, the obvious strain of pulling himself up using his arms alone— with his prosthetic legs discarded on the bathroom floor, his arms were all he _had_. Luckily, years of training as an archer meant that Hanzo could lift his own body weight without breaking a sweat, heavily intoxicated or not, and it provided Jesse with one _hell_ of a view.

"So long as you promise to remain an obedient _audience_ , yes." With his heavily-scarred stumps hovering just above the milk's surface, one arm raised above his head, fingers encircling the bar that he'd had installed to make bathing easier for him, milk cascading down his naked body— God, he was _perfect_ , vulnerable and powerful all at once.

Without moving the arm he was utilizing as a brace, Hanzo dipped the object he held in-hand into the milk, filling the thick-tipped syringe with the creamy substance. " _Do_ you promise?"

Cruel, _awful_ sadist of a man— Jesse nodded, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, before successfully managing to find his voice. "I promise— Christ, you're damn too pretty to be so mean." He rested his cheek against the crook of his arm, hungry dark eyes never leaving Hanzo; he felt incredibly hot already, squirming and shifting from his uncomfortable place on the floor.

"Don't those two words often go hand in hand?" Hanzo lifted the filled syringe towards himself, squirting a stream of milk directly onto the center of his chest, his arms positioned _just_ so, so that his tits were displayed exactly the way Jesse liked them best. "Beauty, and cruelty." 

They described _Hanzo_ well enough, and Jesse had survived enough of the man's sadistic games to know that for a fact. Still, this was—  _this_ was something else, something ripped directly from Jesse's deepest, darkest fantasies.

And, oh, how Hanzo _knew_ that, and fully intended to use it to his advantage.

Without waiting for another of Jesse's hoarse comebacks, Hanzo positioned the syringe between his legs, between his _lips_ , labia spread wide, his hole already loosened and slick from whatever he'd been up to before his lover had returned home. "What would you say if I told you I've done this before?" With his a smug, curious look on his face, Hanzo squirted _another_ stream of milk out of the full-up syringe, this time onto— and into, oh, good _Lord_ — his shamelessly exposed pussy. " _Aah_... that I've done this when you're away; when I need to fill _ful_ _l_ , but you're not present to satisfy me...?"

All of Jesse's possible replies died on his tongue, watching— knowing that it wasn't true, but imagining Hanzo doing this alone all the same, instead; frustrated and desperate, filling himself with as much liquid as he could hold before plugging himself up with a dildo—

He inhaled shakily, metal fingers digging a little too hard into the bathtub's rim. "Oh," he murmured, " _fuck_. Fuck, darlin'—"

"That _is_ what you want most of all, isn't it? To _fuck_." Hanzo knew exactly how he must have looked to his lover at this very moment, legs parted shamelessly, a creamy mixture of milk and his own juices gushing out of his visibly pulsing cunt. "To fuck _me_ , until your name is the singular prayer I remain capable of offering to you."

Using two fingers, Hanzo pulled at the loosened ring of his asshole— so he'd been toying with _that_ , too, before Jesse had arrived— 'til he was comfortably able to both insert the syringe's nozzle  _and_ give Jesse the filthiest view possible. "I can't— can't remember the last time I saw that look on your face, Jesse," Hanzo murmured, thick eyelashes fluttering and teeth sunken into his lower lip as he filled his hole with what milk remained in the injector, his swollen pussy momentarily neglected as he focused his attention elsewhere. "You look like an _animal—_ "

Hanzo liked that fantasy, the one of Jesse being unable to control himself, being animalistic and rough toward him; Jesse liked it, too, liked being given that freedom, though he was, as always, cautious of actually hurting Hanzo.

He had to remove his hand from its grip on the tub, since he really _was_ making dents in it. He nodded. "Baby, you _make_ me an animal."

While carefully removing the syringe, Hanzo made eyes at Jesse, the kind that undeniably said _'come and get me, then_ ', though that desire wouldn't go unspoken for much longer.

"And since when were you such a _meek_ animal?" With a flick of his wrist, Hanzo tossed the emptied syringe away, slipping back into the tub and slowly, enticingly turning himself around. "You may have a history of obedience, but how long are you going to deny yourself what you so _desperately_ want?"

Now, with his back facing towards Jesse, Hanzo hoisted himself up once more, rivulets of milk cascading down his back and over his ass, his pink asshole just _barely_ visible above the surface of the cream. Tossing a glance over his shoulder, Hanzo _grinned_ , a toothy, wolfish, almost uncharacteristic smile, the kind that Jesse only got to see when the man was _truly_ intoxicated, by both drink and lust alike; he pulled one of his cheeks to the side, exposing himself even more noticeably, his hole now a tight pucker as he made certain not to allow any of the recently-injected milk to escape. "Are you _really_ going to keep waiting for permission, while I'm in such a state?"

The thing was, Jesse _liked_ permission, though— liked listening to Hanzo tell him how he wanted him, how he needed him; but this was _Hanzo's_ playtime, and by God, if he wasn't going to give the man what he wanted without question.

He lifted his hand from the milk, trailing his fingers over the hard muscle of Hanzo's stumped thigh, smearing the creamy liquid over his skin. His touch danced along the curve of his ass, teasingly brushing over that stuffed, enticing hole before retreating.

Ignoring Hanzo's grumbling response, Jesse stood up and impatiently stripped down to his underwear and undershirt. "Scoot," was Hanzo's only verbal warning before Jesse shoved his way into the tub alongside him, yanking him out of his come-hither position and directly into Jesse's lap.

Of _course_ Jesse didn't bother stripping out of his underthings; Hanzo wouldn't have been all that surprised if Jesse _enjoyed_ the sensation of his clothing being milk-drenched, sticky and almost sweet-smelling. Not to mention that, this way, Jesse's underwear became completely transparent, which meant Hanzo could see _everything—_  like the white fabric of Jesse's thin undershirt clinging to his impressive muscles, outlining every single curve of the cowboy's thick, hairy torso until Hanzo swore he could feel his mouth beginning to water.

"It seems you finally have me where you want me," Hanzo murmured, squeezing his thighs around Jesse's hips as he squirmed atop his lover's lap. "You _will_ need to plug me with something— and soon, before you waste all of this precious milk I'm carrying for you." To further his point, Hanzo raised himself up, loosening his muscles and allowing cream to drip out of both his asshole and swollen pussy.

_That,_ undeniably, was one of the hottest things Jesse'd ever seen, hands trailing between Hanzo's legs as he allowed his lover to soak them with the milk he'd been holding in. "Don't worry, baby; I'm gonna," Jesse was shocked he was still speaking coherently, for how horny he was, his own cunt dripping in his boxers as he fought to keep his head on straight enough to actually be able to do the things Hanzo asked of him. "My harness 'n dick better be in here, Hanzo, or I swear, I'm gonna piss, turn this nice bath of yours  _real_ sour."

At the agonized desperation in Jesse's voice, Hanzo laughed, sliding away from the man momentarily— scooping up Jesse's 'dick', as well as the strap-on harness he most preferred to wear. " _One_ fetish at a time, gunslinger," Hanzo teased, deftly maneuvering his lover's favorite dildo into the harnesses' o-ring. "This is a bath, after all— not a 'shower', and those are _Genji's_ preference— not mine."

As Hanzo brought up one of Genji's not-so-secret kinks, Jesse shuddered, taking the harness from Hanzo and slipping it, not bothering to take off his underwear before doing so. His soaked tank top, however, he  _did_ remove, and was rewarded for doing so by receiving a hungry moan from his lover, a pleased grin spreading across Jesse's face as Hanzo buried his face in the larger man's hairy, heavy tits. 

"Settle down, sugar," Jesse chuckled, shoving Hanzo back into the rim of the tub, the brute force of which made Hanzo's eyes widen in excitement. "This is  _my_ fantasy you're fulfillin', right? Then let me fuck you up, _real_ nice, just the way I've been dreamin'."

With passionate force, Jesse spun Hanzo around, bending the man over the bathtub's edge— supplying himself with a first-class view of Hanzo's sloppy holes.

Oh, yeah— he knew  _just_ where to go from here, alright.

Deciding Hanzo didn't have the patience to wait a moment longer, Jesse began to push the thick, realistic cock-head of his dildo into Hanzo's pussy, eliciting a keening moan from his lover's parted lips. That wasn't all, though— leaning over Hanzo's arching back, Jesse grabbed another of Hanzo's enema toys, this somewhat one larger than the syringe he'd used during his 'demonstration', and began to fill it up, its nozzle submerged in the cool milk. "Still can't believe you just have these layin' around," Jesse murmured huskily, his dick buried halfway to the hilt in Hanzo's loosened cunt already, "you claim Genji's the slut, but— I don't know, Han— I'd say you're pretty nasty, yourself."

"It's not— _aah!_ "

Hanzo's backtalk was cut short the moment Jesse slipped the large syringe's dripping tip into his asshole, head falling forward as he held onto the tub's rim with white-knuckled intensity. It was easy, emptying the entirety of the enema's pearly contents into Hanzo's mess of a hole, Jesse fully sheathing himself in Hanzo's pussy as it all but greedily sucked the dildo in.

If he'd been feeling particularly adventurous, Jesse knew he could've put even more in, but— Hanzo was whining  _so_ prettily, asshole puckering as the milk threatened to spill with each thrust of Jesse's hips. "Look so hot like this," Jesse encouraged, sticking his _thumb_ into Hanzo's hole and allowing himself to feel how full-up he was from the milk. If he put even more injections of milk inside of him, Jesse knew he'd be able to see it in the distention of Hanzo's belly, and that—  _shit_ , that would have been a turn-on. 

Next time, Jesse told himself, he'd do it— definitely.

"J— Je _sse_ , oh, _yes_ —" Hanzo was rocking back on Jesse's dildo— his big  _dick_ , as both men always referred to it— with abandon, just as eager to be fucked senseless as Jesse was to wreck him. "More, Jesse; _more_ , I want more, please—"

"'Course you do, darlin'," Jesse teased, the largest of the nearby anal plugs already in-hand as he forced the tip up against Hanzo's drooling asshole. "Wanna make sure you keep it inside o' you, yeah? So damn _prissy_ ; wouldn't wanna go makin' a mess." Easing the toy into Hanzo's milk-filled hole wasn't as easy as Jesse'd expected— more and more kept spilling out as Hanzo resisted the stretch, driving Hanzo and Jesse both positively wild. 

Eventually, though, Jesse succeeded, burying the near-monstrous plug to the base in Hanzo's asshole, content that it would perform its function of holding the milk in place 'til Jesse had had enough of fucking the man's pussy.

Strong arms encircled Hanzo's chest from behind, Jesse experimentally grabbing hold of Hanzo's perky tits, just to see if he'd been right to assume that Hanzo'd been milking himself, too, during his 'solo session'. As soon as he did so, Hanzo groaned, shamelessly pressing his swollen, puffy nipples against Jesse's palms, still lactating, like some sort of wanton bitch in heat— like he expected he'd need to feed an entire army of whelps, as usual. 

With renewed vigor, Jesse began pumping his hips forward, fucking Hanzo into the edge of the bathtub like he intended to knock him to the floor. "Know what I'm gonna do when you finish, baby-doll?" Jesse asked, breathless, slapping his synthetic palm over top of Hanzo's plugged asshole and dragging a series of curses from the man's lips. "Gonna switch holes; put my dick in your ass, squirt a vial of milk into that pretty lil' pussy, see how good you are at keepin' it in without help."

" _Please!_ " Hanzo howled, grasping the breast Jesse had momentarily abandoned and continuing to milk it, himself, as Jesse fucked into his cunt without restraint. "P-Please, Jesse, I'm— I'm going t— o- _oh_ , don't stop; there, right _there_ —!"

Too fucking dizzy from his own arousal, Jesse made a split-second decision he knew he might get punished for later, once Hanzo'd come back down from his fuck-high. Oh well; it'd be _so_ worth it, just for the memory. 

As Hanzo chased after his oncoming orgasm, Jesse's fingers encircled the anal plug's base, tugging at it, experimentally at first; when Hanzo didn't immediately notice what the other man was up to, Jesse stopped toying around, dropping the hand still tugging at Hanzo's leaky nipple between the man's thighs, rubbing Hanzo's clit  _just_ so, just the way he knew his lover liked it best. As he did, he continued subtly pulling at the plug, waiting— waiting for  _just_ the right moment to—

Hanzo screamed Jesse's name at the top of his lungs, and Jesse  _yanked_ the plug out, receiving a stream of milk from Hanzo's loose asshole in return as he did so, the creamy substance spilling all over Jesse's hairy gut and fat hips, Hanzo only realizing it too late and being ashamedly unable to stop what Jesse had started.

Nothing— nothing Jesse had  _ever_ seen was ever going to top that, Hanzo red-faced and growling, his asshole gaping as milk gushed out of him, like he'd  _squirt_ _ed_ , only from the wrong hole. Jesse wanted to watch it happen, again and again, from Hanzo's cunt _and_ asshole, at the same time, if he could only figure out a way to manage that.

"Y-You— I cannot _believe_ you just did that," Hanzo said, well-fucked and dripping— saliva, from when his tongue had lolled out of his mouth; his very own breast milk, from those _perfect_ tits of his; too damn much pussy-juice, which drooled out of him shamelessly the moment Jesse removed the dildo from his cunt; and, best of all, Hanzo oozed _milk_ , from his anal gape, which Jesse didn't think he'd _ever_ tire of gawking at, triumphant grin on his face, thumbs on either side of it as the final remaining rivulets leaked out.

"Better believe it, sugar," Jesse replied, finally stripping out of his underwear— enlarged clit visible, hard as a rock; thighs damp with his own slick— before settling back into the bath next to his lover. "Now— before you go 'n pass out on me— what d'you say we try that whole 'milk enema' thing out on  _me_ _?_ Seems like one _hell_ of a good time."

Of course, Hanzo smiled at Jesse's shameless suggestion, his still-trembling fingers wrapping around the nearest syringe as he began to fill it up, already more than eager for round two.

[END]


End file.
